Usuario discusión:Arceus dis pokemon
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Arceus dis pokemon. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 20:55 27 sep 2009 ¡wheee! :D sabia que te unirias! >w< pd: ya te voy a hacer admin ;D --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 21:22 27 sep 2009 (UTC) jijiji quien te imaginaria como admin ;D jeje espera lo inesperado >w< --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 22:29 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Acá no necesitas... crear tus artículos en subpáginas, lo digo por super equipo de rescate omega. Que pases bien, un saludo^^ --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 22:57 27 sep 2009 (UTC) PD: O dos saludos, como quieras xD. ¡Vaya! ¡Es fascinante ese vídeo! Ójala y yo pudiera hacer algo parecido. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:20 28 sep 2009 (UTC)) te comprendo ushhh! me da tanta rabia! son imagenes de pokemon, que se relacionan con pokemons, ademas, hay muchas personas que aun tienen imagenes muy irrelevantes, pero a ellos no se las borran. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:28 30 sep 2009 (UTC) What?? Que mocosos??? Creo que ese mensaje no era para mi. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 00:38 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Aaah Los "nenes", xq hombres no se les puede decir¬_¬. Sólo a Santiago (igual que vos, xD) que ya cambió la voz y eso. Y ese usuario (no recuerdo su nombre) que le avisó a Ciencia al Poder de las imágenes y se las borró o algo así, que es?? un alcahuete?? --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 01:04 30 sep 2009 (UTC) o3o pero si la subi por el imageshack no tiene nada! ¬¬ --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 03:46 30 sep 2009 (UTC) y... creo que lo que el quiere es hacerse el "buenito" para que lo hagan admin ¬¬ --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 16:46 30 sep 2009 (UTC) ya lo hize pero el prof. pokemon no me ha contestado =( me pasas tu msn para que hablemos? :) --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 17:39 30 sep 2009 (UTC) ajajajjaaaaa x3 http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Y.2.J#.22Borrar_im.C3.A1genes.22 jeje ya lo regañaron jeje x3 se lo merece --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 18:50 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Yp.. que se cree?? Administrador?? Xq en tu discusión de wikidex te puso ese mensaje de "wikidex no es un foro, bla bla bla...." Alguien va a tener que pararle el carro. Si yo fuera vos le diría: "Mirá, nene (claro que si vos fueras uruguayo) vos no sos nadie para venir a decirme que hacer así que dejate de joder (xP) sino querés que lo haga yo" o algo así xP claro que si me hubiera insultado me iba a conocer. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 22:03 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Argentino?? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. De que parte?? --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 00:07 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Si Ya sé donde queda si soy de Uruguay, especificamente de Dolores/Soriano/Uruguay. Y ahora le digo. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 00:21 1 oct 2009 (UTC) :D capturaste a cresselia??? yo no he podido atrapar a la mia, pero me pasaron una x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:47 1 oct 2009 (UTC) HbD >‿< creias que no me iba a acordar eeh? x3 frame|feliz cumpleaños >¬< te daria un pokemon shiny pero se me perdio el ds :( --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 18:54 4 oct 2009 (UTC) n_n de nada, lo hize cuando vi que le escribiste al prof. pokemon que nos avisara x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:44 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Así que... fue tu cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños!!!!!!!! Espero que hayas pasado muuuuuuuy bien. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 00:30 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Oye estamos en el xat mandy, haruka y zangooze http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos, por si estas conectado *soobbb* --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:21 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Bien Mi Rikku ya se encargo de poner todo n_n recuerda que puedes meterte hasta 7 veces en cada categoria, con solo una de tus creaciones ganadoras en cada categoria, osea que puedes ganar el primer lugar en la de caras de MM y la de los sprites. --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 04:16 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Pfft ¿Acaso estas celoso? x3 y aun te quiero, pero como amigo x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 01:16 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Es una orden Que vayas al xat, no te he echado. Y me voy a comprar HG haora, es que me lo piden todos los de mi grupo (del cole que juegan pokemon) --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 01:21 15 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Uhhh? ¿De que estas hablando? --« ®iku / ©han » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 03:23 25 nov 2009 (UTC) ¡Oye! Que mala suerte, te fuistes del xat cuando apenas entre TT-TT Es que ahora creamos otro: http://xat.com/PikachuSecretBase ya no vamos al de pkespectaculos, para que sepas =D --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 19:31 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Shantii! =3 Sabes, ya tengo la ds de mi hermana, ahora solo me falta que me compren el router o ir a la casa de mi primo a que hagamos el intercambio (que nunca hicimos x3) --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 15:04 12 ene 2010 (UTC) =O Bleh... Oro heartgold? de donde sacas eso? segun la secuela de rojofuego y verdehoja seria corazon oro (color primero, objeto despues). Mmm... y te paso el codigo cuando tenga wifi. Tambien te tengo que hablar otra cosa en el xatt (secrepto) --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 16:29 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Yap estas... pero te fuistes x3 --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 16:47 12 ene 2010 (UTC) A mi me gusta... El de azul y amarillo, se parece al shiny n3n --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 16:51 12 ene 2010 (UTC) No sale La imagen no sale =/ cuando le hago click, me sale 404 - Error --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 18:53 12 ene 2010 (UTC) ._. Que mal... --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 19:29 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Ya se Me lo acaban de mandar n_n y mira: http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Shipping:DeluxeShipping la shipp mas reciente de Kristal (PDP) x3 --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 20:26 12 ene 2010 (UTC) >,Dєa∂★Maѕтєя]][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'(デッドマスター)']]Insanity★ 19:21 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya lo see ^^ Me registre el 7, cuando cree mi wiki ^^ Wiki abandonada e.e Estoy muy feliz ^w^ Me alegro d k podamos ser amigos ^^ [[User:Munchlax-code|'Dєa∂★Maѕтєя']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'(デッドマスター)']]Insanity★ 17:18 2 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡Sí :D! Tengo el Pokémon Black (Si es eso a lo que te refieres *A*) eue Pero aún no estrené el Wi-Fi porque no he podido estar en la computadora desde hace meses y, por tanto, no he podido pedir combates a nadie TT^TT Aunque igualmete perdería porque mi equipo es muy débil X3 Es que, como siempre, no hay ganas de entrenar CX Ojalá no fuera tan perezosa para hacer las cosas -w-' Eso sí: Es más débil mi equipo del HeartGold XP -.x+ Marina Chu +x. 12:37 4 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡Yay, genial *w*! Luego te paso yo también el mío :D ¿De Kristal? No mucho... Ya no hablamos nunca ._. Lo único que sé es que está o estaba enferma, eso es todo ;w; Aunque en realidad aquí pone que editó no hace mucho... Bueno, me despido, me voy a editar lo que sea, ya que hoy tengo mucho tiempo para estar aquí X3 -.x+ Marina Chu +x. 14:02 5 jun 2011 (UTC)